[unreadable] [unreadable] The Center for Clinical Epidemiology and Biostatistics (CCEB), the Cardiovascular Institute (CVI), the Division of Cardiovascular Medicine DCM), and the Pulmonary, Allergy, and Critical Care Division (PACCD) of the University of Pennsylvania School of Medicine submit this request for the renewal of an innovative and successful research training program for post-doctoral training for clinicians in cardiovascular and pulmonary clinical research, specifically designed to strengthen the links among traditional epidemiology and clinical cardiovascular and pulmonary medicine. The objective of the program is to train physicians to be rigorous and independent academic investigators able to use the range of approaches available in epidemiology to address clinical research issues regarding the etiology, prognosis, prevention and early detection, treatment, clinical economics, technology assessment, medical decision making, and quality of patient care of cardiovascular or pulmonary disease. The two- to three-year training program consists of required courses in clinical epidemiology, research methodology, and biostatistics; a required course in cardiopulmonary epidemiology; elective courses; extensive independent readings; attendance at and participation in research seminars at the CCEB, CVI, DCM, and PACCD; plus the completion of an independent research project. Specifically, the program is designed to: (1) provide in-depth knowledge of the research techniques appropriate to clinical research; (2) provide research experience with mentors in clinical epidemiology and cardiovascular and pulmonary research; and (3) bring together faculty and fellows in the CCEB, CVI, DCM, and PACCD. Trainees matriculate in the Master of Science in Clinical Epidemiology (MSCE) degree program. Strengths of the ongoing program, Cardiology and Pulmonary Research Training, are the long history of successful research training programs in the CCEB, DCM, and PACCD; the newly created CVI; the collaborative links that have been forged among these programs; the comprehensive course offerings and research programs that are available to trainees; and an extensive set of experienced program directors and faculty preceptors with successful training records. In addition, the availability of the broad range of rich expertise of the faculties in the-CCEB, DCM, CVI, and PACCD; numerous existing large databases available to these groups that can be used for research projects and training; a broad array of specialized analytic capabilities available for clinical studies (e.g., clinical trials, case-control, cohort research, etc.); and the faculties' commitment to collaborative research and training, combine to provide an ideal environment for this training program. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]